Deluge
by matrixaffiliate
Summary: Written for The Teachers' Lounge Forum Wide Fluff Prompt. Ginny decides to try out a Hollywood cliché. A post-Deathly Hallows Harry/Ginny fluff story. One-shot. Canon compliant. Rated T. Everything belongs to JKR.


**Deluge**

 **A/N: Written for The Teachers' Lounge Forum Wide Fluff Prompt. Ginny decides to try out a Hollywood cliché. A post-Deathly Hallows Harry/Ginny fluff story. One-shot. Cannon compliant. Rated T. Everything belongs to JKR.**

Ginny could not believe it was raining as much as it was. That was a lie. She could believe it, she'd grown up here after all; but this storm had been going for two days now and it didn't show any signs of letting up. The rain seemed to be coming down in sheets as it hit the window by the couch, causing a consistent battering sound to reverberate within the apartment she shared with Harry.

Ginny stared out the window turning an idea over in her mind. Hermione had introduced Ginny to muggle movies after they had finished school. One of the things Ginny had seen watching these films over the last few years was girls going outside into down pouring rain and dancing in it. It was something that seemed ludicrous when Ginny had first seen it, but watching the rain drench the courtyard outside was hypnotic, and she felt an odd pull to stand in the center of it all.

Before she really knew what she was doing, Ginny was holstering her wand and heading for the door. The rain pounded the building as she walked down the stairs to the lobby, the sound guiding her to the courtyard door like a singing siren. It was all a wonderful, almost exciting haze until she opened the door and stepped out into the torrent raging down on the city.

Ginny was instantly frozen in place from the shock of the cold rain that soaked her, the wind that chilled her to her very core, and the inability to see anything more than three feet in front of her. This was definitely not what the actresses in all those films portrayed the experience as. Still, Ginny was stubborn and she had come all the way down the four flights of stairs to dance in the rain, she wasn't going to chicken out now - and she was not going to face her husband soaking wet with no real explanation, she had too much pride for that.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny forced her legs forward into the tumult. With each step, her trainers squashed beneath her feet and seemed to become heavier. The rain hit hard against her skin, stinging like needle pricks. For a moment she considered using her wand and creating a little pocket of dry and calm within the storm for herself, but Ginny pushed the idea out of her mind. She was going to do this muggle style - that was what made it fun, although a part of Ginny's mind questioned her use of the word fun in this particular moment.

Having finally pushed herself to the center of the courtyard where a large puddle of water had pooled a good 5 inches, swallowing her ankles within it, Ginny stopped to consider her next move. In the films, there was always music when the actresses danced, but she didn't have any music with her and didn't want to draw attention from all the other tenants by magically making music. So instead, Ginny settled on singing, since she figured it would be the only way she'd hear anything over the sound of the rain and wind.

Pushing down the feelings of how silly this was, Ginny took a deep breath and quietly began singing the song she chose. Then she slowly began to move, rocking back and forth, creating small waves in the puddle of water. But as she continued singing the song, the lyrics and the music playing in her head started to take over and, surprising even herself, Ginny found she was dancing enthusiastically, splashing water everywhere, and singing at the top of her lungs while one of the worst rainstorms in years raged around her. As Ginny finished the first song she started another, and then another, and the more she danced and sang, the less she noticed the cold, the less she noticed how heavy her shoes were, the less she noticed how her soaking wet jeans chafed against her legs.

Dancing and splashing and singing, Ginny also hadn't noticed that someone was watching her. Harry stood in the door to the courtyard admiring Ginny as she lost herself in this bizarre ritual. She was soaking wet, her clothes plastered to her skin in ways that were very appealing, but Harry was hard pressed to see more than just her outline through the storm. The several times he had called out to her hadn't made it through the thunderous downpour, leaving him to contemplate what looked to be a very uncomfortable trip to retrieve his wife for their date with Neville and Hannah. Sighing dejectedly, Harry pushed through the rain towards Ginny.

As he got closer, Harry was taken aback by the smile that shone on Ginny's face and the laughter in her voice while she sang. It was amazing to him how he always seemed to learn something new about her, apparently his wife enjoyed singing, and dancing, in the barrage of rain sheets coming down. He just wished it was something she hadn't decided on doing when they had a date to get to.

"Gin!" Harry called out. Ginny turned toward him and her smile widened. She leaped into his arms and as Harry caught her, Ginny kissed him soundly. While Harry was hoping for just a quick kiss before retreating to warmer and dryer circumstances, Ginny had other plans. She proceeded to snog him senseless while the tempest battered down on them.

Releasing him from the kiss after several long moments, Ginny laughed at how perfect the whole experience had been. She even got to kiss the leading man! Maybe those actresses weren't so far off the mark after all.

"Wet enough then?" Harry asked looking back towards the door to their apartment building.

"Going to shag me right here in the open?" Ginny teased.

Harry chuckled and kissed her softly. "No, I don't think our neighbors would thank us, and we'll be late for dinner if we don't hurry."

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Oh, Merlin! I completely forgot about Neville and Hannah!" Grabbing Harry's hand Ginny began running back to the building, dragging Harry along behind her.

* * *

"I can't wait for this storm to pass." Hannah bemoaned as the hostess sat them at their table.

Ginny smiled as she looked out the window into the rain. "It's not all that bad."


End file.
